Another World
by BlueCloudz
Summary: Kazuto adalah seorang anak SMA biasa, lalu suatu hari temannya, Ryoutarou mengajaknya bermain suatu game yang mengubah seluruh hidupnya. AU, Newbie Kirito, pairing berubah-rubah, slight parody, Game khayalan sendiri Update chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

Another World

Summary

Kazuto merupakan anak SMA biasa, tidak suka bermain game, dan tak punya kelebihan apapun. Namun temannya Ryoutarou mengajaknya bermain sebuah game yang benar-benar mengubah takdirnya

DISCLAIMER :

Reki Kawahara

WARNING :

Newbie Kirito, Not SAO game, Typo maybe, AU

_Prolog :_

_Tahun 2023, terjadi krisis ekonomi besar-besaran, banyak perusahaan yang mulai bangkrut, pengangguran pun menjamur dimana-mana. Pemerintah yang panik pun berusaha habis-habisan mencari solusi, namun krisis juga tak dapat diatasi. Namun, seseorang dengan ide gilanya berhasil mengatasi krisis tersebut. Dia menyarankan agar pemerintah membuat sebuah game VRMMORPG, sehingga para pengangguran dapat berkerja disana. Ide aneh tersebut awalnya dicemooh habis-habisan. Namun karena sudah kehabisan ide, Pemerintah akhirnya menyetujuinya._

_Hasilnya sungguh luar biasa, dunia virtual tersebut berhasil menormalkan krisis sedikit demi sedikit. Para pengangguran kota mulai menghilang, dan keseimbangan ekonomi kembali normal. Karena keberhasilan tersebut, Orang yang menyarankan ide itu pun diangkat menjadi direktur sekaligus Game master dari VRMMORPG tersebut. Dan Game tersebut akhirnya dijadikan " dunia nyata" yang lain oleh seluruh masyarakat_

_Nama game itu . . ._

_Another World . . ._

Tahun 2026, tiga tahun kemudian . . .

_Hah.. hah.. hah.._

Aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa, di tempat yang dingin ini napasku dapat kulihat dengan jelas. Aku terus berlari menerobos salju yang mulai turun, melewati setiap pohon cemara yang menghalangi jalan.

_Kreak!_

Suara teriakan makhluk dibelakangku semakin mengeras, Aku berusaha melihat kebelakang, namun kuurungkan. Prioritas pertama sekarang adalah lari, lalu menyusun strategi berikutnya.

_KREAK!_

Sial, kali ini sepertinya terpaksa aku harus melawan. Kugenggam pedang hitam di tangan kananku dengan erat sambil terus berlari secepat mungkin. Ada timing khusus untuk melawan makhluk yang mengejarku ini, karena itu saat ini aku harus tetap berlari.

_Ding!_

Suara gesekan logam, ini dia!

Aku berbalik dengan kecepatan tinggi, mengayunkan pedangku secara diagonal dari bawah keatas, dan tepat di depanku sosok monster berbentuk manusia setengah macan berwana hitam terpental terkena serangan tiba-tibaku tadi. _Phanter Swordman_ yang kupentalkan tadi itu lalu menabrak pohon cemara dibelakangnya, terdiam sebentar, lalu berusaha untuk bangun kembali untuk menyerang balik.

Tentu saja aku tak akan membiarkan hal itu, Segera aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk mengaktifkan skill _Phantom Edge_. Menurunkan tubuhku sedikit lalu Pedang hitamku mulai diselimuti aura kehitaman, membuatnya terlihat seperti pedang hantu dalam legenda-legenda jaman dahulu. Dengan kecepatan yang sulit diikuti mata, aku melesat cepat ke arah monster yang masih berusaha untuk meraih keseimbangannya kembali. Tanganku mulai kugerakkan, mengikuti arahan sistem yang mirip seperti tangan gaib yang menuntunku untuk menyerang. Mataku terfokus ke satu titik, yaitu monster yang kini terlihat tak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Pedangku lalu menebas pinggang kiri monster tersebut sebagai mulainya combo mematikan dari skill ini. Sang monster yang sudah dapat berdiri lalu membalikkan badannya kearahku dengan marah dan berusaha menyerangku dengan mengayunkan pedang lengkungnya. Aku tetap diam saat pedang itu akan mengenai diriku, karena tepat saat terkena, tubuhku akan menghilang seperti asap. Yah lebih tepatnya sih, sebenarnya aku sudah menebasnya dua kali saat aku pertama kali pedangku mengenainya, satu di pinggang kirinya dan yang satunya lagi melewati pinggang kanannya, jadi aku yang sekarang sudah berada dibelakangnya dan yang sedang dia serang sekarang itu hanya bayanganku. Inilah yang aku suka dari skill ini,_ Instant double hit._

Monster tersebut kebingungan melihat aku yang dia serang berubah menjadi asap, sementara diriku yang asli sudah siap memasang kuda-kuda lain dibelakangnya, mengeluarkan skill one-hit _Core Breaker_. Pedangku kini berubah cahaya menjadi kemerahan, lalu tubuhku kembali digerakkan oleh sistem, menyerbu dengan ganas ke arah monster yang masih kebingungan tersebut. Kuarahkan ujung pedangku ke arah jantungnya, dan dengan kekuatan yang mengerikan, tusukanku menghancurkan hampir setengah tubuhnya, menghabiskan_ Life Point_ monster yang awalnya masih tersisa tiga perempat tersebut.

Aku terdiam sebentar, berusaha mengumpulkan tenaga kembali. Dalam game ini, menggunakan skill berkali-kali benar-benar akan menguras _Spirit Point_-mu, yah semacam mana atau stamina di game-game lain. Aku lalu menyarungkan kembali Dark Bringer-ku kebelakang punggungku, meninggalkan bunyi gesekan yang khas. Mataku bergerak kesana-kemari, takut-takut bila ada monster lain, karena sekarang skill-ku banyak yang sedang dalam keadaan _Cooldown_

"Aaah sepertinya aman."

Aku lalu menjatuhkan tubuhku ke tumpukan salju di bawahku, melepas seluruh kelelahan setelah Hunting monster hari ini. Sengatan dingin mulai meraba seluruh tubuhku, sepertinya equip anti dingin yang kupakai masih belum cukup untuk menutupinya. Aku lalu duduk, lalu berusaha berdiri, menghindari sengatan dingin dari salju-salju yang ada di bawahku. Aku lalu berjalan menuju pohon cemara tempat mayat monster itu masih tergeletak. Ya, disini mayat Mob atau monster tidak langsung menghilang, bila kau menggunakan equip khusus, kau bisa mendapatkan sesuatu dari monster yang mati, yah contohnya seperti dengan pisau kecil, kau bisa mendapatkan daging atau kulit. Namun kali ini sepertinya aku tidak ingin melakukannya, Aku hanya berjalan untuk bersandar pada pohon cemara dekat bangkai monster tersebut.

Aku duduk lagi, bersandar di pohon. Daun-daun pohon yang lebat melindungiku dari salju yang terus menerus turun dari langit tanpa henti. Mataku menerawang sekitar, hanya ada tumpukan salju putih yang membentang luas, pandanganku itu lalu dibatasi oleh pohon-pohon cemara yang tumbuh subur di area ini.

"Area ketiga ya.." Ucapku lelah.

Ya, aku sekarang berada di area ketiga dari game ini, sebuah area dingin penuh salju yang turun tanpa henti, sesekali kau bahkan kadang dapat melihat kristal-kristal es yang berkilap kecil di sekitar pohon, setiap melangkah kau pasti akan menginjak benda putih bernama salju. Mungkin karena itulah tempat dingin penuh dengan salju abadi ini dinamai _Eternalice_, dari kata "Eternal" dan "Ice", abadi dan es.

Belum puas beristirahat, aku iseng mengayunkan jari telunjukku ke udara. Ayunan jariku itu tadi lalu membuat bunyi _piip _kecil dan lalu sebuah persegi panjang dua dimensi transparan muncul. Dari jendela persegi yang sering kusebut Status Window tersebut, Aku dapat melihat seluruh data tentang diriku. Mulai dari level, skill, bahkan item-item didalam game yang sedang kusimpan. Kuayunkan jariku sekali lagi, kali ini mengarah pada tulisan Character pada tab yang ada di Status Window-ku. Jendela baru pun muncul dan menutupi jendela sebelumnya. Mataku lalu terfokus pada kata Skill, dan bergerak dengan cepat menuju tulisan One-handed Sword.

"Belum naik ya . . ." gumamku setelah melihat ke arah catatan skill-ku

Skill One-handed Sword sekarang sudah mencapai level 50, masih setengah dari batas skill full yaitu level 100. Aku menggerakkan jariku lagi, menekan tombol "X" pada pojok kanan atas jendela Character, lalu kembali memperhatikan keterangan di sekitar namaku yang tertulis di jendela Status Window utama.

"Black Cats . . ."

Mataku terhenti pada tulisan Guild, Sebuah rasa sakit tak terlihat tiba-tiba muncul saat aku melihat tulisan tersebut.

* * *

_Tahun 2025 . . . setahun sebelumnya_

"Game?" tanyaku dengan nada kurang percaya kepada salah seorang temanku

"Iya, Game, Mau tidak?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang

Kurengutkan keningku, aku benar-benar tak paham dengan otak kawan baikku yang satu ini, Ujian sebentar lagi dan masih memikirkan Game?

"Bukankah Ujian sebentar lagi, Lagipula kau tahu kalau aku ini bukanlah seorang pecandu game sepertimu" jawabku dengan ketus

"Ayolah Kazuto, Lagipula yang kumaksud game ini bukan game biasa, tapi game yang itu looh"

Aku langsung mengerti maksud dari teman berjanggutku ini, Ya, Game yang _Itu._ Game yang dengan sangat tidak masuk akalnya malah bisa menyelamatkan ekonomi negeri. Saat tahun itu aku masih ingat sekali harga luar biasa menanjak, bayangkan saja, Harga sebiji roti bisa sama dengan Harga sebiji _flashdisk_, benar-benar keterlaluan kan? Aku dengar alasan harga naik adalah karena kekurangan tanah untuk lapangan kerja dan akhirnya pengangguran menumpuk. Belum ditambah banyaknya mesin otomatis yang digunakan untuk menggantikan karyawan-karyawan manusia. Namun, seseorang bernama Kayaba Akihiko mengeluarkan sebuah ide gila, Dia bilang, bila kita tak mempunyai tanah untuk hidup, bagaimana bila kita yang menciptakannya sendiri? Lalu dengan bantuan dana pemerintah, dia menciptakan sebuah game, atau lebih tepatnya dunia baru untuk hidup. Awalnya sih aku benar-benar tertawa melihat caranya menyelesaikan masalah, namun ajaibnya, sedikit demi sedikit angka pengangguran menurun. Menurut berita yang kudengar, Game yang diciptakan Kayaba ini benar-benar mirip dengan dunia nyata, seakan-akan kau masuk kedalamnya. Awalnya aku tak percaya, namun aku sempat melihat adik sepupuku membeli sebuah alat berbentuk seperti helm. Saat kutanya itu apa, dia bilang namanya GATE, sebuah alat untuk masuk ke dalam dunia game. Setelah dia mencolokkannya ke PC terdekat dan menghubungkannya ke kabel internet, dia lalu berbaring di ranjangnya sambil tersenyum ke arahku dan menatap dengan tatapan mengejek seakan-akan dia mau bilang "Makanya, GAUL dikit kakak"

Kembali kutatap Ryoutarou, temanku tadi dengan tatapan sangat tidak yakin.

"Emang asiknya dimana?" Tanyaku lagi

"Wuaaah, pokoknya rame banget dah. Nyesel kalau gak mau, ini game benar-benar terobosan baru, bayangkan aja, pertama kali kan ada game yang kamu bisa masuk ke dalamnya? Belom lagi grafiknya, beuhh keren abis. Katanya Hari ini malah mau update patch baru, patch 6.66, beneran update besar-besaran dah, Pokoknya . . . "

"Ya, ya, ya, aku sudah ngerti kalau itu bagus" Sela-ku sebelum telingaku berdenging dihajar ocehan Ryoutarou yang sama sekali tidak bisa kupahami itu

"Lah terus mau gak?" Ajak Ryoutarou sekali lagi.

Aku terdiam sebentar, berpikir dengan keras. Kalau masalah ujian, sebenernya masih agak lama, yaa sekitar dua bulan lagi. Dan kebetulan lagi sekarang aku benar-benar lagi bosen, tak ada yang bisa dikerjain. Aku kembali menatap Ryoutarou yang kini matanya sedang berbinar-binar mengharap jawaban "Ya" dariku, dia memang agak menjijikkan, untuk seorang laki-laki.

"Nggak . . ." jawabku dengan singkat

Segera kulihat ekspresi kecewanya yang sangat diimut-imutkan, andaikan kau tahu Ryoutarou, Bila kau pasang ekspresi itu di depan bidadari, pasti bidadari langsung pada jatuh semua, bukan karena keimutannya, tapi gara-gara kebanyakan muntah jijik dengan ekspresimu yang benar-benar sangat tidak cocok dengan wajahmu yang lebih mirip tuna wisma di kolong jembatan.

"Ok, Ok, aku nyerah Ryoutarou, tolong jangan pasang ekspresi Horormu itu"

Segera kulihat wajah Ryoutarou yang merengut kesal, tapi masih mending daripada ekspresinya tadi yang bahkan bisa membuat Hantu lari ketakutan karena jijik.

"Ok, kalau begitu, kau tunggu saja di rumahmu, nanti aku yang bawa GATE-nya, kebetulan punya temanku lagi tidak terpakai, jadi kau bisa pakai punya dia"

"Iya, iya, nanti kutunggu aja" jawabku cepat sambil mengangkat tas-ku karena kudengar bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi.

Ryoutarou tersenyum puas, dia lalu menenteng tasnya keluar kelas dan meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih bingung dengan kejadian yang terjadi begitu

cepat.

* * *

Ok, kembali aku melihat jam, jam 16.15, lima belas menit lewat dari waktu yang ditentukan. Aku agak kesal, kenapa dia gak pernah tepat waktu? Bukannya aku ingin main game ini, hanya saja, rasa penasaranku sebagai manusia bangkit saat mendengar kata "Masuk Ke Dalam Game"

_Teng!_

Suara bel berbunyi, Aku bergegas berdiri dengan tidak sabar keluar kamarku untuk menuju pintu rumah. Dan saat kubuka pintu rumah, terlihat si Ryoutarou senyum-senyum sambil membawa dua alat yang mirip helm itu.

"Kok lama?" tanyaku

"Hahaha, tadi aku lupa naruh GATE-nya dimana, maaf ya?"

"Ketawa lagi, Jam Karet terus nih, memangnya kita tinggal di Negara itu"

"Udah, udah, marahnya nanti aja, kita maen dulu!"

Aku merengut kesal tapi memakluminya, maklum Ryoutarou memang orangnya rada lemot. Aku lalu menekan tombol disamping pintu rumah untuk membukakan pagar agar Ryoutarou bisa masuk. Ryoutarou lalu beranjak masuk kedalam pagar rumah dan masuk bersamaku kedalam rumah.

* * *

"Ok, Jadi bagaimana caranya?" tanyaku sambil memegang benda berbentuk Helm ini.

"Pertama colokkan kabel USB ini ke PC-mu, lalu Masukkan juga kabel internet ke router modemmu, untuk powernya tekan ini. Setelah dinyalakan, pasang dikepala terus berbaringlah. Untuk memainkan game-nya perlu ROM-nya, ini aku kasih gratis" kata Ryoutarou sambil memberiku benda berbentuk seperti SD Card

"Apa ini?"

"Ini ROM, pasang saja disini" katanya sambil menunjuk bagian helm yang sepertinya bisa dibuka tutup.

"OK sudah, lalu cara memakainya?"

"Ok seperti penjelasanku tadi, setelah menyala, pasang dikepala lalu berbaring, rilekskan seperti saat kau mau tidur. Ada dua cara, yang pertama dengan mengucapkan 'START' atau menekan tombol yang ada disini" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah tombol kecil disamping kanan helm.

"Ooh Ok, jadi sekarang tolong keluar dari kamarku . . ."kataku pelan

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Ryoutarou kebingungan.

"Ok, setelah aku masuk ke dalam Game, tubuhku akan tertinggal tidak terlindungi, dan sekarang di rumah Cuma ada kau dan aku, bila aku nanti masuk ke dalam game, siapa yang jaga?"

"Ya aku?" kata Ryoutarou

"Kau kira aku mau tubuhku dijaga olehmu? Saat aku masuk ke game nanti aku bahkan tak tahu tubuhku ini masih dalam keadaan berbaju atau tidak! Sudah sana, keluar"

Ryoutarou memasang muka melas, agak kasihan juga sebenarnya. Tapi serius, kelakuannya yang agak _Melambai_ itu agak membuatku merinding, Masih kebayang andaikan aku masuk ke dalam game dan tubuhku dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tiba-tiba Ryoutarou mendekatiku dan . . .TIDAAKK

"Ok, ok, terserah kamu, aku akan log in di tempat lain"

"Log in? apaan tuh?" tanyaku bingung dengan kosa kata alien lain dari si Ryoutarou

Ryoutarou tersenyum penuh kemenangan lalu membalas dengan nada mengejek

"Makanya, GAUL dikit, Kazuto!" katanya sambil keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamar

Aku benar-benar _Speechless_ dan mulai bertanya pada diri sendiri, apa setidak Gaul-kah itu aku?

* * *

Aku mulai mengikuti instruksi Ryoutarou, setelah mengunci pintu kamar. Ok, pertama nyalakan switch-ya, lalu hubungkan ke PC dan internet,lalu pasang di kepala. Aku agak gelisah saat berbaring, namun akhirnya aku bias menguasai diriku lagi. Mataku mulai terpejam, lalu kuteriakkan command untuk masuk

"START!"

Tiba-tiba kegelapan yang tadi menyeliputi mataku hilang, seakan-akan kelopak mataku ini tidak pernah ada. Lalu sepertinya tubuhku ditarik ke dalam suatu lorong ke dimensi lain. Aku memperhatikan sekeliling lorong itu, semuanya berwarna putih. Kemudian setelah beberapa lama, muncul tulisan LOG IN dan PASSWORD, aku terdiam sebentar.

"Sial, apa ini?"

Namun mataku terhenti pada tulisan CREATE ACCOUNT pada pojok kananku, aku mendekati tulisan itu dan menyentuhnya. Kemudian Seluruh area putih berubah menjadi kehitaman

"Eh?" ucapku terkejut

Tulisan Log in dan Password –pun menghilang, dan dengan effect diamond seperti di power point, Tulisan tersebut berubah menjadi 'Welcome To Another World', aku melihat sebuah jendela dan virtual Keyboard muncul di depanku. Kuperhatikan jendela tersebut, isinya formulir.

"Ok, apakah memang seribet ini untuk bermain suatu Game Online?"

Aku mulai mengisi hal-hal yang diperlukan, mulai nama, alamat, tempat tanggal lahir, dan hal-hal lainnya. Aku terus mengisi dengan otak kebingungan, ini sebenarnya mau membuat KTP atau Account game?

Aku berhenti mengisi saat mencapai tulisan ID, disana tertulis bahwa nama ID anda tidak boleh sama dan akan menjadi nama karakter anda, boleh diisi hanya satu kolom atau dua kolom, maksimal perkolom 8 huruf. Aku terdiam sebentar, disana memang kulihat ada dua kolom, sepertinya game ini mengizinkan Account dengan spasi.

"Kirigaya Kazuto" kutulis dengan dua kolom

Tiba-tiba muncul tulisan merah disamping kedua kolom, _Acces denied_,_ same name with other player._

Ok, sepertinya sudah ada, kembali kutulis "Kazuto Kirigaya"

_Acces denied _Sama seperti sebelumnya

'Susahnya punya nama pasaran' ucapku dalam hati.

Aku menyerah mencoba dengan namaku sendiri, aku mulai memikirkan sebuah nama yang keren.

"Black" kutulis di kolom

_Acces denied_

"Hunter"

_Acces denied_

"LeonS. Kennedy"

_Acces denied_

"Naruto"

_Acces denied_

"Gintoki"

_Acces denied_

Setelah beberapa jam mengabsen seluruh karakter di beberapa anime dan game yang aku tahu, aku tersungkur jatuh. Sebenarnya apakah sesusah ini hanya untuk membuat nama? Aku kembali melihat ke atas ke arah formulir, bisa terbayang seakan-akan formulir itu tersenyum mengejek ke arahku dan berkata 'apa kau sudah menyerah?'

Aku kembali bangkit dengan kesal, Aku tidak akan kalah hanya dengan Formulir virtual bodoh ini, aku TIDAK AKAN KALAH! aku bangkit dan menuju virtual keyboard sekali lagi, kembali memikirkan nama yang pas. Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul.

"Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito" kataku menyingkat namaku, benar juga, Kirito bukan nama yang pasaran.

Kutulis 'Kirito' dengan tidak sabaran, dan setelah menekan enter. Muncul tulisan hijau yang langsung membuatku tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

_Acces Granted_

Yeah! apakah memang seseru ini game online?

Tiba-tiba sekelilingku berubah, lalu aku melihat beberapa jendela virtual muncul dihadapanku, kubaca dengan seksama, tertulis 'Create Avatar'. Kuperhatikan dibelakang jendela virtual transparan ini, memang terlihat sesosok karakter laki-laki yang hanya menggunakan pakaian dalam. Pandanganku kembali mengarah ke jendela yang di hadapanku, bermacam-macam tertulis, mulai Hairstyle, Eye, Skin, Height, Dan lain-lain

Aku menekan tombol Hairstyle, dan mulai memilih jenis rambut yang kuinginkan, Ok, rambut poni agak acak-acakan warna hitam

Memilih eye, mata yang agak bulat dan memiliki isian warna hitam.

Skin, putih, sudah jelas

Face, kupilih wajah yang agak feminim

Height, kutulis 170 cm

Ok, setelah semua selesai, aku menekan enter. Tiba-tiba pandanganku berubah gelap, setelah terang kembali, aku mendapati diriku berada di tempat karakter tadi. Aku melihat ke cermin di dekatku, wow, aku benar-benar berubah sesuai dengan karakter yang baru saja aku buat.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya kebiruan mengelilingiku, lalu cahaya itu menyinari seluruh ruangan dan tempat tersebut berubah seperti menjadi arena, muncul jendela vitual bertulis 'Apakah kau ingin melakukan Tutorial?'. Tentu saja kutekan "Yes" namun sialnya tanpa sengaja aku menekan "No"

"Gawat, salah pencet"

Cahaya kebiruan kembali muncul, menelan tubuhku sekali lagi. Pandanganku tertutup cahaya seluruhnya, lalu saat cahaya itu meredup, aku melihat pemandangan yang benar-benar berbeda dari sebelumnya. Di hadapanku kini terdapat sebuah menara besar yang terbuat dari batu marmer, aku melihat keatas dan mendapati sebuah lonceng besar tergantung disana.

"Wow"

Mataku kembali bergerak ke sekelilingku, dan aku mendapati beberapa orang berlalu lalang, sibuk dengan urusan mereka sendiri, yah sepertinya mereka adalah para pemain lama yang sedang bekerja disini. Saat aku berbalik, dibelakangku tepat ada taman dengan air mancur di tengahnya, taman tersebut memiliki empat pohon di setiap sudutnya, menciptakan suasana yang terkesan asri, Di bawah setiap pohon ada beberapa bangku, dan aku mendapati beberapa orang sedang bercengkrama disana, beristirahat.

Selesai terkesan dengan indahnya tata kota dalam game ini, aku kembali teringat dengan Ryoutarou, dimana dia ya?

"Oi, Kau Kazuto kan?" terdengar suara memanggilku

Aku berbalik, dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan menggunakan bando merah dikepalanya, saat aku fokuskan mataku keatas kepalanya, aku dapat melihat namanya 'Klein'

"Umm siapa ya? Kita belum pernah bertemu kayaknya?" tanyaku bingung

Pemuda berarmor kulit itu langsung tersenyum ke arahku, senyum yang agak menjijikkan. Tunggu, jangan-jangan-

"Ryoutarou?" tanyaku

"Ya, selamat, anda benar!" ucapnya girang

Aku terdiam, shock, sepertinya benar-benar ada yang salah pada game ini. Ryoutarou yang kukenal itu bukannya Om-om Maho janggutan yang selalu ngikutin aku kemana saja, tidak mungkin berubah jadi pangeran kastil Versailles gini?

"Ok, aku pasti mimpi, tenang Kazuto, cukup tampar wajahmu sekeras-kerasnya dan kau akan bangun" ucapku pelan-pelan

"Bisakah kau sekali-kali tidak meledekku, KI-RI-TO?" Ucapnya sambil melihat nama yang ada diatas kepalaku.

Mendengar nama karakterku disebut, aku menatap kesal

"Hei, jangan panggil aku dengan nama i-"

"Saat dalam game, namamu akan berubah sesuai dengan nama karaktermu, dan disini adalah hal tabu untuk membicarakan tentang dunia nyata" selanya tiba-tiba

Aku terdiam, Oh jadi begitu, syukurlah aku tadi membuat ID dengan nama yang tidak buruk, hanya saja aku masih teringat saat aku mencoba membuat nama tadi, aku mencoba beberapa nama seperti 'Mang Kumis' dan 'Otot Besi' dan ditolak karena sudah ada yang punya, Gimana nasibnya mereka yang namanya seperti itu ya? Apakah saat mereka lagi jalan, mereka akan dipanggil "Besi, oi Otot Besi, Sini jalan-jalan yuk", sungguh nama yang benar-benar nggak enak disebut.

" Ngomong-ngomong, KE-LA-IN bagaimana kau tahu aku Kazuto, kan namaku sudah kuganti?" tanyaku sambil mengucapkan namanya yang memang susah untuk disebut

"KLE-IN, bukan KE-LA-IN.." ucapnya kesal

"Oke dah, KLEIN"

"Alasan kenapa aku tahu kau Kazuto? Terang saja . . ." ucapnya dipotong

"Kenapa?" tanyaku makin penasaran

"KAU MEMBUAT AVATARMU SAMA PERSIS DENGAN WUJUDMU DI DUNIA NYATA! BAGAIMANA AKU BISA NGGAK TAHU!" Teriaknya keras-keras

"Hehehehehe, emangnya tidak boleh ya?" kataku cengengesan.

Dan kulihat Klein terjatuh sambil guling-gulingan di lantai, sambil teriak-teriak stress

* * *

"Jadi pelajaran pertama, Intiating, adalah gerakan pertama, atau serangan pertama, Ini adalah basic terpenting dari setiap pertempuran, bila intiatingmu berhasil, maka kemungkinan besar kau akan menang" Oceh Klein setelah mendengar bahwa aku tidak sempat mengikuti Tutorial.

"Saat Intiating berhasil, musuh akan berhenti sejenak, atau istilahnya _Stagger, _dalam keadaan ini, adalah kesempatanmu untuk memulai kombinasi serangan yang kau inginkan"

Klein lalu mengeluarkan senjatanya, sebuah pedang panjang besar. Aku memperhatikannya dengan seksama, Klein lalu mengarahkannya kepada monster berbentuk babi hutan yang ada disekitar kami. Yah, aku terpaksa ikut ke tanah lapang yang lebih mirip Savannah ini untuk latihan karena dipaksa Klein.

"Akan kucontohkan" ucap Klein.

Babi hutan yang sadar akan diserang langsung berbalik berusaha menyerangnya, Klein dengan sigap membaca gerakan babi hutan yang menerjangnya dan menghindar ke kanan. Dan tepat saat babi hutan itu ada di depannya, Klein mengeluarkan seluruh momentumnya dan menyerang babi tersebut dengan tebasan dari bawah keatas dan mengenai tepat disekitar bagian perut. Babi tersebut terpental, dan tepat sebelum menyentuh tanah, Klein kembali menebasnya, kali ini dari atas ke bawah, dan membelah babi tersebut jadi dua bagian.

"saat babi tadi melayang, itulah _Stagger _dan kau perlu memahami ini, Kirito"

Aku hanya terdiam melihat penjelasan Klein, Mataku terpaku pada keindahan pemandangan padang rumput disini, Hijau dan asri, belum lagi ditambah angin yang terus meniup di sekitar rambutku, padang Savannah disini seperti tak punya ujung, Kau bahkan bisa melihat garis Horizonnya sangking luasnya. Tiba-tiba sesosok bayangan menghalangi pandanganku, aku melihat keatas dan mendapati Klein yang sedang melotot marah.

"Jadi dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikanku?" tanyanya

"aku memperhatikan kok, yah sampai bagian _intiating_ tadi" jawabku datar

"ITU BAGIAN PALING PERMULAANNYA!" teriaknya kesal.

"Iya, iya maaf, ngomong-ngomong, senjata dapat darimana?" tanyaku pada Klein

"Di Inventory-mu, caranya, gesekkan jari telunjuk ke udara secara vertikal, nanti kau akan bisa melihat Tab Inventory, disana ada kotak senjata"

"Ooh" jawabku singkat.

Aku menggerakkan jariku mengikuti instruksi Klein, Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi _piip _kecil, dan sebuah jendela virtual muncul dihadapanku. Kutekan Tab Inventory, dan muncul jendela dengan banyak persegi didalamnya, di salah satu persegi itu, aku melihat gambar suatu kotak. Kutekan kotak tersebut, dan muncullah jendela baru yang berisi senjata yang bisa dipilih. Ada _Broadsword, Greatsword, Battle Axe, Warhammer, Dagger, Pistol, Rifle, Bow, magic ring, staff, _dan _Wand_

"Kusarankan kau memakai _Greatsword _Sepertiku ini, karena selain cepat, juga kuat. Aku tak yakin bisa mengajarimu senjata jarak jauh atau magic, jadi jangan dipilih, juga jangan sekali-kali memilih _Broadsword _karena . . ." ucapannya terhenti saat melihatku sudah memegang Sebuah _Broadsword _ditanganku

"..Itu tak cocok untuk Pemula!" sambungnya Shock

"memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Dengar, _Broadsword _itu damagenya tidak besar, kecepatannya juga kurang lebih dengan _Greatsword, _Jadi saat kau bertarung, kau akan perlu melakukan _combo_!"

"_Combo_?_"_

"Iya, _Combo _alias kombinasi serangan, karena berbeda dengan _Greatsword _yang bisa cepat menghabisi musuh, _Broadsword _lebih lambat, _Combo _itu sangat memerlukan kemampuan player, jadi tidak cocok untuk pemula, satu-satunya keuntungan memakai _Broadsword _adalah kemampuannya memakai perisai, kau mau pakai perisai?" tanyanya

"Nggak" jawabku datar

"Terus kenapa dipilih?"

"Karena aku suka" jawabku singkat

Dan sekali lagi kulihat Klein guling-gulingan sambil tereak-tereak Stress

* * *

Setelah berhasil menenangkan Klein yang stress, aku duduk santai menikmati pemandangan, angin sore bertiup sepoi-sepoi, memanjakanku. Aku hampir tak percaya bahwa ini semua hanyalah di dalam game belaka. Mataku terpejam, Alam buatan ini benar-benar mengalahkanku, rasa kantuk mulai datang akibat rasa nyaman dan tenang ini. Suara rumput-rumput yang bergesekan seakan-akan memainkan music lullaby untuk tidur. Belum lagi ditambah cuaca sore yang hangat dan mendamaikan.

"TIDAAK!" suara seorang perempuan berteriak menghancurkan seluruh Concerto yang dimainkan alam untukku

Aku terbelalak sedikit, rasa kantukku hilang, segera aku berbalik mencari asal sumber suara. Apakah itu Suara Klein yang dibuat-buat sengaja untuk menggangguku?

"Serahkan _Equip-_mu itu, atau kau akan kami bunuh dan kami ambil paksa!" terdengar lagi suara yang lebih garang.

OK, sekarang aku sudah yakin itu bukan Klein, Klein tidak akan punya suara segarang itu. Mataku segera melihat sekeliling, dan mendapati gadis berambut poni indigo pendek sedang dikejar-kejar beberapa orang. Aku segera berlari menuju tempat kejadian, mencegat para laki-laki yang sedang mengejar gadis tersebut.

"Tolong jangan kasar, ada apa ini?" ucapku kesal

Mereka ada bertiga, satu pendek, satu lagi tinggi berotot, dan satunya lagi bertubuh sedang. Kalau mereka diurutkan dari pendek ke rendah, kayaknya mereka bisa jadi tangga.

"Minggir bocah, urusan kami pada gadis itu!" ucap si garang.

"Tolong jangan buru-buru, tuan O . ." aku memicingkan mataku pada namanya

"O-Otot Besi!?" Sambungku tidak percaya

Laki-laki tinggi besar berotot itupun terdiam sejenak saat aku mengucapkan namanya, suasana hening. Angin bertiup sebentar, si Gadis diam, Trio Preman diam, Aku lebih Speechless lagi.

"Eh? Ada apa?" kataku bingung

Mendadak aku merasakan hawa tidak nyaman dari laki-laki bertubuh besar itu, dia lalu menarik sebuah senjata dari punggungnya, sebuah _Greatsword _besar

"Kau berani sekali menyebut namaku keras-keras seperti itu, bocah?" ucapnya sambil terus menarik pedangnya

Entah makhluk apa yang merasukiku, aku merasa tertantang. Kujawab pertanyaan si Otot Besi dengan sinis.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa? Otak besi?" tantangku

"BERHENTI BERMAIN-MAIN DENGAN NAMAKU BRENGSEK!" Teriaknya sambil mengayunkan pedangnya keras-keras ke arahku.

Andrenalinku mengalir deras, jantungku berdetak sangat cepat, lalu tepat saat pedang raksasa itu akan mengenaiku, tubuhku reflek bergerak ke kanan menghindarinya. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, aku saja bahkan tak sadar bahwa aku bergerak, seperti insting bertarung yang sudah tersimpan sejak lama.

"Tidak Kena?" ucap kawannya yang ada dibelakangnya.

Aku masih tak sadar apa yang terjadi, yang jelas, sepertinya aku berhasil menghindari serangan mematikan tadi. Si Otot Besi menggeram marah, aku yang sudah dibawa oleh kesadaran langsung berbalik dan menarik tangan gadis yang dari tadi ada dibelakangku.

"Larii!" tereakku sekeras-kerasnya sambil menyeret gadis yang ada dibelakangku ini.

Si Otot Besi sepertinya juga lari mengejar kami, aku bisa mendengar umpatan-umpatan kasarnya yang sangat tidak senonoh dari jarak ini. Aku terus berlari secepat mungkin, lalu aku melihat Klein yang sedang tiduran di padang rumput.

"KLEIN!" teriakku keras-keras

Klein terbangun dan menguap sedikit, kebingungan melihat diriku yang sedang lari

"LARII!" teriakku keras-keras

"Hah, Lari?" ucapnya bingung

"LARI!" teriakku sekali lagi

"La-" kata-katanya terputus saat melihat sosok yang sedang mengejarku, dia kemudian berdiri dan ikut berlari kearah yang sama denganku.

"Hei Kirito-" ucapnya pelan sambil berlari

"Mau seberapa banyak masalah yang ingin kau timbulkan dalam hidupku? Aku salah apa?" tanyanya dengan tampang melas

"Udah tanyanya nanti saja, utamakan keselamatan diri dulu" jawabku santai

"Maaf, tangannya bisa dilepas tidak? sakit" Tanya gadis yang tangannya dari tadi masih kutarik-tarik,

Sadar kalau aku hampir meremukkan tangan orang, aku melepaskan tangannya.

"Maaf nona, saya sering tidak sadar" kataku pelan

"tidak apa-apa" kata gadis itu tersenyum

"Sudah adegan sinetronnya! Sekarang bagaimana caranya kita lari dari si Otot-"

"Ssssstt!" ucapku dan si gadis bersamaan langsung menyela kata-kata Klein, takut-takut si Otot Be_piip_ mendengar namanya disebut lagi.

Klein diam, dan kembali berlari.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Klein singkat

"OK, Klein tinggal disini jadi umpan, aku dan gadis ini bersembunyi" jawabku singkat

"Gila, serius sedikit!" ucap Klein frustasi

"OK, Klein, kau dan aku tinggal, biarkan gadis ini lari, kita berdua akan mencegatnya, lagian kalau kita berdua mungkin bisa"

Klein mengangguk tanda paham, lalu dengan kecepatan dan timing yang bagus, kami berhenti berlari dan langsung berbalik, gadis berambut poni itu pun lari menjauh. Setelah beberapa saat, si Otot B*si pun sampai dihadapan kami.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh! Berani kalian menghadapiku? Sang Swordman terkuat, Si OTOT-" kata-katanya terpotong

"Oke lupakan yang tadi, aku bahkan tidak suka menyebut namaku sendiri" katanya dengan nada suram

Aku dan Klein Cuma bisa memasang ekspresi datar. Bingung antara harus takut atau harus tertawa. Si O*ot Besi kembali mengeluarkan pedangnya.

"Tapi karena kalian sudah mempermainkan namaku, aku tak akan memaafkan kalian" Ucapnya sambil menodong pedang besarnya ke arahku.

Kembali, saat pedang itu diarahkan padaku, aku merasa andrenalinku mengalir deras, aku merasa insting bertarungku bangkit. Kutarik _Broadsword _yang ada di punggungku dan kupukul pedang besarnya dengan kasar hingga tergeser.

"Jangan bicara besar saja, Mulut Besi sialan" ucapku menghina.

Klein sepertinya ternganga mendengar kata-kataku barusan, Kazuto si pelajar alim menghina dan bahkan menggunakan kata sialan? Ada apa ini?

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENGHINAKU!" teriaknya berusaha menebasku lagi.

Dari mataku, aku bisa merasakan gerakan pedang itu agak melambat, aku pun lalu menggeserkan sedikit tubuhku, menghindari garis serangan dari pedang dengan sempurna. Pedang itu pun mengeluarkan suara dentingan keras saat terkena tanah.

"Cuma itu?" tantangku lagi.

Dia mundur menarik pedangnya, mengambil posisi beberapa meter di depanku.

"Ku akui kau hebat, jadi, ayo kita _Duel"_

"_Duel?" _kataku bingung.

"_Duel _merupakan tipe pertarungan 1v1 antar player, player yang kalah akan dikenai hukuman, tergantung aturan duel, setahuku, hukuman terberat adalah hapus ID" jawab Klein menjelaskan

"Oooh, jadi, tipe _Duel _yang mana?" tanyaku pada lawanku

"_Deathmatch! _Pertarungan sampai mati, yang kalah ID-nya akan dihapus dan tak boleh bermain lagi selama-lamanya"

"Setuju, ayo mulai" kataku

Tiba-tiba muncul jendela bertuliskan 'anda mendapat tantangan _Deathmatch _dari player Otot Besi, terima?' kutekan tombol ya tanpa rasa ragu. Klein menatapku ragu

"Kau yakin Kirito?" tanyanya

"Tenang saja, aku sudah paham kok dengan masalah _Intiaming-_mu itu"

"_Intiating, _Bukan _Intiaming"_

"Dah pokoknya beres dah, serahkan saja semuanya padaku" kataku menenangkan.

Tiba-tiba muncul angka empat puluh dihadapanku, dan angka itu terus menurun.

"Saat angka itu nol, _Duel _dimulai" ucap Klein.

Angka sudah menunjukkan angka sepuluh, aku menoleh kepada Klein

"Hei Klein-" ucapku pelan

"Apa?"

"Cara memakai Skill bagaimana?" tanyaku polos

"Eh?" Klein bengong

Lima,

Empat,

Tiga,

Dua,

Satu,

_DUEL START!_

TO BE CONTINUED

Author Note :

YOO inilah fanfic baru author kitaaa BlueCloudz! Fanfic ini tercipta karena Author pengen sekali bikin Game Online sendiri, namun karena keterbatasan Author, maka akhirnya hanya bisa diwujudkan melalui Fanfic SAO. Oh ya, sekedar tambahan, game _Another World_ Benar-benar jauh berbeda dengan aslinya SAO. Game ini lebih mirip Ragnarok (Sistem Class dan Job) digabung Dragon Nest, bagi Reader yang belum pernah maen game online tidak apa-apa, Karena sifat GAK GAUL-nya si Kirito akan membantu kalian mengerti istilah-istilah dalam Game dari yang paling dasar.

DAN SEPERTI BIASAAA

V

APAAN?

(Read and Reviewnya yaaa)


	2. Chapter 2

Another World

Summary

Kazuto merupakan anak SMA biasa, tidak suka bermain game, dan tak punya kelebihan apapun. Namun temannya Ryoutarou mengajaknya bermain sebuah game yang benar-benar mengubah takdirnya

DISCLAIMER :

Reki Kawahara

WARNING :

Newbie Kirito, AU, Not SAO game

Cerita sebelumnya :

"_Hei, Klein" ucapku pelan_

"_Apa?"_

"_Cara memakai skill bagaimana?" Tanyaku polos_

"_Eh?" Klein bingung_

_Lima,_

_Empat, _

_Tiga,_

_Dua,_

_Satu,_

_DUEL START!_

CHAPTER 2 :

No Ways Back, I'm Stuck Here

"RUAAHHH!" segera aku mendengar suara teriakan kemarahan dari arah depan, aku yakin itu dari lawan raksasa di depanku. Aku menoleh, sekali lagi aku seperti bisa membaca gerakan si otak otot ini. Aku memasang kuda-kuda, bersiap menerima serangan. Mataku langsung terfokus ke daerah bahunya, pusat sendi utama pada alat gerak atas manusia. Terlihat saat dia berlari menerjangku, bahunya bergerak kearah samping, membertitahuku bahwa dia akan menyerang secara horizontal.

"Mati Kau!" umpatnya sambil mengayunkan pedang besarnya secara horizontal tepat seperti perkiraanku.

Berhasil membaca serangannya terlebih dahulu, aku mengambil langkah mundur, _Back step, _Menghindari serangannya_. _Dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan akibat tertarik oleh momentum pedangnya sendiri karena serangannya gagal mengenaiku dan hanya menebas angin kosong.

'_. . .pelajaran pertama, Intiating, adalah gerakan pertama, atau serangan pertama, Ini adalah basic terpenting dari setiap pertempuran, bila intiatingmu berhasil, maka kemungkinan besar kau akan menang' _Kembali nasihat Klein terngiang di telingaku.

Tepat saat dia kehilangan keseimbangan, aku langsung memasang kuda-kuda menyerang, tiba-tiba pedangku menyala berwarna kebiruan, aku berhenti sejenak bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Teruskan! Biarkan energinya mengalir ke seluruh tubuhmu lalu lepaskan, Itu Skill!" teriak Klein yang melihatku kebingungan

Paham dengan apa yang terjadi, kubiarkan cahaya itu mengalirkan kekuatan ke seluruh tubuhku. Kulihat lawanku mulai bangkit dari ketidakseimbangannya, dan tepat saat dia hampir mendapatkan keseimbangannnya kembali, aku melepaskan momentumku untuk menyerang, muncul jendela kecil di hadapanku bertuliskan '_Charge Breaker Activated'_

Tulisan itu langsung menghilang, lalu aku merasa tubuhku seperti ditarik oleh pedangku, menerjang buas ke arah lawan yang baru sadar akan terkena serangan. Kubiarkan tangan kananku mengikuti aliran pedang yang ada di depanku, membiarkannya menguasai tubuhku. Aku dapat melihat mata lawanku yang terbelalak kaget melihat serangan tiba-tibaku itu. Aku terus menerjang, dan tepat saat akan menabrak lawanku, gerakan pedang berubah menjadi menebas secara diagonal di dada lawan. Lawanku berteriak saat tubuhnya terdorong mundur, sepertinya dia dalam keadaan _Stagger._

"Kirito, lanjutkan dengan skill '_Rising Edge', _turunkan kuda-kudamu dan lepaskan serangan dari bawah keatas!" teriak Klein melihat aku berhasil melakukan _Intiating, _serangan pertama pada lawan.

Kuikuti saran Klein, tepat dihadapan lawanku yang masih tak berkutik akibat _Stagger_, kuturunkan kuda-kudaku sambil menggenggam erat pedang pendekku dengan kedua tangan. Saat itu, kembali cahaya biru menyelimuti pedang, menandakan Skill akan diaktifkan. Tanpa menunggu lama, langsung kulepaskan seranganku, kembali muncul jendela bertuliskan '_Rising Edge Activated' _Muncul dan langsung menghilang saat tanganku bergerak menebas keatas.

"HEAAHHH!" teriakku sekeras-kerasnya, menebas keatas mengikuti sistem.

Tebasanku bergerak mengenai bagian perut dan terus ke arah dada, mementalkan lawanku ke angkasa. Namun sepertinya itu belum selesai, karena sistem membuat pedangku seperti menarikku keatas juga. Kali ini kulihat lawanku tak berdaya diudara.

"Habisi dia Kirito!"

Kuangkat pedangku tinggi-tinggi, bersiap melepaskan momentumku bersama dengan tarikan grafitasi kebawah, mengarah ke arah bahu besar si Otot Besi.

"Hiaaaa!" dengan satu teriakan keras, kulepaskan seluruh momentum dari seluruh tubuhku kebawah, memusatkan serangan pada ujung pedang dan menghantam bahu otot besi hingga menjatuhkannya ke tanah sekeras-kerasnya. Tubuhku pun ikut tertarik kebawah, mengikuti aliran seranganku. Aku melihat ke depan, sepertinya akibat serangan kerasku tadi, tubuhnya terpantul dari tanah kembali ke udara.

"Dia terpantul!Lanjutkan Kirito, satu serangan lagi" teriak Klein.

Namun terlambat, tubuhnya sudah terjatuh kembali ketanah, _Combo-_ku berakhir hanya sampai disini. Aku mendekatinya, mengarahkan pedang ke lehernya.

"Menyerah?" tanyaku sambil menatap tajam ke arahnya.

Dia tersenyum sinis menatap dengan penuh kemenangan.

"Kau terlalu meremehkanku, Nak!"

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang besar dan berat menghantam kakiku, Sial! Kakinya! Badanku oleng kehilangan keseimbangan karena kakiku terjegal dengan tendangan tiba-tibanya itu. Dan saat aku masih dalam keadaan _Stagger, _Dia langsung bangkit dengan cepat lalu berkata penuh kemenangan.

"Saatnya serangan balasan!" teriaknya penuh kemenangan.

Pedangnya menyala kebiruan, sama sepertiku, sepertinya dia akan mengaktifkan _Rising Edge. _Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

"Kau bisa menghentikan _Combo-_nya Kirito! Cukup hantam pedangnya dengan pedangmu saat tepat akan terkena serangan!" teriak Klein yang melihatku dalam masalah.

Pedang itu bergerak luar biasa cepat, menebas dan menerbangkanku. Di game ini sepertinya memang tak ada stimulasi rasa sakit, jadi tak masalah, namun di terbangkan dengan ketinggian beberapa meter tetap saja membuatku takut. Tubuh besar si Otot Besi mengikuti terbang ke angkasa, berusaha melanjutkan _Combo-_nya

"-Tepat saat akan terkena serangan" kataku mengulang kata-kata Klein.

"Mati Kau!" teriak Otot Besi sambil mengayunkan pedangnya vertikal ke arah kepalaku.

Melihat sebuah pedang besar mengarah untuk membelah kepalamu bukanlah pemandangan yang indah dinikmati, aku berusaha menggerakkan tanganku, mencoba mengikuti saran Klein untuk menghantam pedangnya, namun mungkin karena aku masih dalam keadaan _stagger, _tubuhku sangat sulit untuk digerakkan. Pedang Lawanku semakin dekat, menurutku bila aku terkena serangan ini cukup untuk membunuhku dan memberikan shock berat karena merasakan tubuh terbelah dua. Kupaksa tanganku, dan aku berhasil menggerakkannya sedikit. Pedang ada di depan mataku, _SEKARANG!_

_KLANG!_

Suara keras benturan besi terdengar, aku berhasil menepis serangannya. Hanya saja, sepertinya akibat perbedaan tipe senjata, tubuhku terpental jauh terkena gaya hantam pedang besar lawanku yang sama sekali tak dapat ditahan pedang mungilku ini. Aku terjatuh ke tanah beberapa meter di depan lawanku, meninggalkan bunyi benturan yang sangat keras. Aku bisa merasakan tubuhku sedikit terpelanting, berguling-guling di udara, hingga akhirnya mendarat kasar di tanah. Kurasa game ini memiliki tekstur tanah yang agak elastis, karena seringnya terjadi pemantulan di tanah dalam game ini. Si Otot Besi mengumpat kecil karena gagal melakukan _Combo _padaku, sementara aku mulai berusaha berdiri.

"Tidak terlalu sukses, Hah?" Ucapku dengan nada tinggi

Si Otot Besi hanya dapat menggeram marah mendengar hinaanku tadi, entah kenapa aku menjadi pandai dalam menghina orang seperti ini, setahuku korban hinaan atau lebih tepatnya Ledekan hanya si Klein atau Ryoutarou. Aku tidak pernah menghina orang lain selain dia, namun entah mengapa saat di dalam game ini, ada sedikit rasa menantang yang membuatku menjadi lebih Agresif. Aku bisa melihat bar di pojok kanan atasku berkedip-kedip merah, mungkin menandakan bahwa aku sudah hampir mati.

"Kali ini, Aku tak akan main-main lagi" Ucapku Dengan nada mengancam

"Aku juga akan menghabisimu kali ini!" ancam balik si Otot Besi kepadaku

Kami berdua memasang kuda-kuda, aku kembali memasang kuda-kuda saat aku mengeluarkan skill _Charge Breaker _tadi, karena hanya itulah satu-satunya skill yang kubisa, sementara itu si Otot Besi memasang kuda-kuda yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Kami bersiap untuk beradu, siapa yang terkena skill pertama kali akan menentukan pemenang dari _Duel _yang benar-benar pada klimaks-nya ini.

"Hei Kirito, Kau tak akan menang! Senjatamu tak akan bisa beradu dengan Senjatanya!" teriak Klein

Si Otot Besi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan waspada.

"INI AKHIRMU NAK!" teriaknya sembari berlari menerjang kearahku

Pedang si Otot Besi mengeluarkan cahaya kuning cemerlang, sementara dia terus berlari ke arahku. Sial apa yang harus kulakukan?

'_. . .Senjatamu tak akan bisa beradu dengan Senjatanya!' _kembali teringat kata-kata Klein

Benar juga! Itu caranya!

Si Otot Besi dengan kecepatan luar biasa sudah berada tepat di depanku, aku menatap tajam pada pedang besarnya, kali ini hanya ada satu kesempatan.

"MATIII!" Teriak Otot Besi kasar sambil mengayunkan pedangnya.

_Dapat!_

Aku dapat melihatnya, jalur skill-nya dari pergerakan sendi tangannya. Secepat apapun suatu serangan, bila kau bisa membacanya maka serangan itu akan menjadi percuma. Aku tahu kali ini dia akan menyerang secara vertikal dari atas kebawah, mungkin dia mengira aku akan mengadu skill-ku dengan skill hentakan gilanya itu. Kugeser tubuh sedikit ke kanan, menghindari cahaya kuning yang bisa menebasku menjadi dua bagian sama rata bila terkena. Lalu di tengah kebingungan si Otot Besi, Aku langsung memasang kuda-kuda skill.

"_CHARGE BREAKER!"_ teriakku keras membaca tulisan yang muncul dihadapanku saat aktivasi skill.

Tubuhku melesat bak peluru, menerjang buas ke arah Otot Besi. Tak dapat dielakkan lagi, kubuat sebuah tebasan diagonal dari pinggang kiri yang kutarik hingga membelah kebahu kanannya, tubuhku kemudian bergerak dengan cepat menerobos tubuhnya yang sudah kutebas. Klein terdiam melihat apa yang terjadi, Si Otot Besi terdiam, dan aku tersungkur di tanah akibat kuatnya serangan terakhir yang kulakukan tadi, semuanya hening.

"Tidak Mungkin . . ." sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

Aku berbalik dan melihat tubuh Otot Besi mulai melebur menjadi butiran-butiran pasir berwarna warni, benar-benar cara yang indah untuk mati walaupun tidak cocok dengan makhluk yang mengalaminya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" Teriaknya frustasi

Tubuhnya pun menghilang menjadi serpihan debu pelangi, berterbangan di angkasa, hanya menyisakan tumpukan armor dan senjatanya. Aku tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, tubuhku tiba-tiba seperti mati rasa, tak bisa digerakkan sama sekali, namun sepertinya aku menang. Aku mendengar langkah kaki mendekatiku.

"Yup, Kerja bagus! Kau benar-benar hebat dalam PvP pertamamu" ucap Klein, sang pemilik suara langkah kaki sambil mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

"Hahahaha, hanya saja sekarang tubuhku tak bisa bergerak sama sekali, bisa bantu duduk?" ucapku dengan tertawa lemah.

"Sepertinya kau terkena status _fatigue_" ucap Klein sambil mendudukkanku

Aku mulai bisa merasakan tubuhku kembali, kutanyakan kembali apa yang dimaksud Klein tadi

"_Fatigue?_" tanyaku bingung

"Yup, _fatigue, _dalam game ini kau bisa mendapat berbagai macam status negatif bila kau melakukan hal-hal tertentu, mulai dari keracunan, demam, Lumpuh, atau kelalahan yang nama lainnya _fatigue_, ini biasanya akibat kau menghabiskan _Spirit point-_mu"

"_Spirit Point?_" tanyaku tambah bingung

"ya, _Spirit Point, _kau bisa melihatnya di pojok kiri atas, yang warna biru, bila itu habis kau akan benar-benar dalam masalah"

Aku melihat ke arah pojok kiri atas, memang, hanya terlihat bar kosong. Mataku terfokus kepada bar merah yang berkedip-kedip di pojok kanan atas

"Kalau yang di pojok kanan atas ini apa?" tanyaku pada Klein

"Oooh itu _Health Point, _alias batas kehidupanmu, bila itu habis kau akan mati, warnanya akan berubah semakin memerah saat tersisa sedikit"

"bagaimana caraku menambahnya, _Spirit _dan _Health Point-_ini?" tanyaku dengan agak gugup

"_Health Point _bisa ditambah menggunakan obat, hanya saja obat mengisi _Health Point-_mu atau kusingkat HP saja, sedikit demi sedikit. Jadi pakailah saat musuh sudah tidak ada"

"Ok aku mengerti, bagaimana dengan SP?" kataku mencoba menyingkat _Spirit Point _menjadi SP

"hahaha, sepertinya kau mulai bisa menyingkat sesuatu juga, SP akan bertambah ketika kau beristirahat, entah berbaring atau duduk, kau bisa melihat SP mu mulai terisi kan?" tanyanya

Kuperhatikan bar SP-ku, memang aku bisa melihat bar Biru sedikit demi sedikit mengisi tempat kosong di bar itu

"kau juga bisa memakai Obat khusus untuk menambahnya, oh ya, disini obat dinamakan _potion _atau disingkat _Pot _jadi bila ada temanmu berteriak atau berkata _Pot, _berarti dia membutuhkan obat, sampai sini paham?"

"Baiklah aku paham, lalu PvP itu apa? Aku mendengarmu tadi mengatakan itu" tanyaku lagi

"PvP atau _Player Versus Player _adalah keadaan saat dua player atau lebih bertarung. Kebalikannya PvE atau _Player Versus Enemies _adalah keadaan saat satu atau lebih player melawan monster"

Aku mengangguk-angguk paham, ternyata game online itu tidak sekanak-kanakan yang kukira, pantas saja adik sepupuku kadang-kadang marah saat kuledek anak kecil ketika dia bermain game ini.

"Ngomong-ngomong gadis yang tadi mana?" kata Klein tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan

Aku melihat sekitar dan mendapati gadis tersebut sedang dikepung dua orang, tapi sepertinya dua orang itu berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"Aku akan mendatanginya sebentar" kataku saat melihat kejadian tadi

Aku mendekati gadis itu, pedangku terhunus, bersiap-siap dengan keadaan terburuk. Setahuku HP dan SP-ku benar-benar akan habis. Saat aku sudah agak dekat, tiba-tiba gadis itu menoleh kearahku dan menyapaku.

"Ah itu dia!" teriaknya

Dua orang player lain yang ada di depannya juga ikut menoleh, sepertinya ini bukan dalam keadaan bahaya. Kusarungkan kembali pedangku ke punggung, berjalan sambil mengangkat tangan untuk menyapa. Dua orang disekitar gadis itu lalu mendekatiku

"Kau yang menyelamatkan Sachi?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Eh, i-iya" jawabku agak gugup

"Benar-benar terima kasih! Aku tak tahu harus bilang apa! Hampir saja seluruh hasil _Hunt _kami dirampas orang itu"

"_Hunt?" _tanyaku bingung

"Eh" laki-laki itu ikut bingung

"Dia memang masih SANGAT pemula dalam hal bermain game, yah walaupun anehnya dia jago sih" kata Klein tiba-tiba muncul dibelakangku

Dua orang laki-laki itu agak terkejut melihat Klein, yah maklum sih, walau dia operasi plastik beberapa kali pun aura horornya masih ada.

"Aku Klein, teman dari si bodoh ini, perkenalkan" kata Klein mengulurkan tangan.

Dua orang tadi menyalami Klein. Aku juga baru teringat belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh iya maaf, namaku Kirito, Kiriga-" baru akan mengatakan nama asliku, Klein memukul punukku sampai rasanya aku tersedak.

"Sudah dibilang jangan pakai nama Asli, Ki-Ri-To!" teriaknya marah

Dua orang laki-laki dan gadis yang bernama Sachi itu pun tertawa melihat adegan melawak kami, sejak kapan aku jadi pelawak ya?

"Namaku Keita, disampingku ini Tetsuo, dan gadis ini Sachi, terima kasih sekali lagi telah menolong kami" kata mereka sambil menunduk.

Aku gugup, seumur hidup aku belum pernah menerima ucapan terima kasih dari orang lain, mungkin karena hidup selalu menyendiri. Saat pertama kali seperti ini benar-benar membuatku gugup.

"Ah-eh yaa bukan masalah, senang bisa membantu orang lain. Ngomong-ngomong mana dua orang lain yang mengejarmu tadi?" tanyaku pada Sachi

"Mereka sudah kami habisi, paling sekarang mereka sedang menangis-nangis di kota karena kehilangan barang-barang mereka" ucap Tetsuo dengan nada bangga

"Memang kalau mati kau bisa mengambil barang orang lain?" tanyaku

"Iya, kau bisa, hanya saja tidak semua barang, hanya barang yang ada di slot Inventory bebas saja yang bisa diambil" kali ini Keita yang menjelaskan

"Slot bebas?"

"Ya Slot bebas, kau bisa melihatnya di inventory-mu sebagai slot yang berwarna hitam, ada juga slot aman, slot ini adalah kotak berwarna abu-abu"

Kubuka Inventoryku, memang ada slot berwarna hitam dan ada yang abu-abu, yang abu-abu jumlahnya lebih banyak.

"Tadi kami sedang ingin berburu monster, karena inventory kami penuh, kami titipkan pada Sachi, karena itulah beberapa barang penting kami terpaksa masuk slot hitam Sachi, mungkin memang sudah dari tadi ada beberapa pemain yang mengincarnya"

"Oh ya, kau bahkan bisa mendapatkan Equip atau perlengkapan yang sedang dipakai lawanmu bila berhasil membunuh mereka, kau tadi melihat ada sisa armornya kan? Dan bila kau bermain _Deathmatch, _seluruh kepemilikan yang kalah akan menjadi milik pemenang" kata Klein menambahi

Kulihat ke arah bekas armor tadi, hilang. Sepertinya pemain lain sudah mengambilnya

"yang mungkin bukan rezekimu Kirito" kata Klein memahami arti tatapan suramku.

"Oh ya, dan bila kau mati . . ." Keita akan mengucapkan sesuatu.

_Teng! Teng!_

Suara bel besar memotong kata-kata Keita, seluruh orang disekitarku menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku bingung

"Bel menandakan ada sesuatu yang sangat penting, pertama kali berbunyi saat hari pertama game ini diluncurkan" Tetsuo menjawab dengan nada serius

"mungkin masalah _Bug _yang kita alami, kita dari tadi tidak bisa _Log Out _kan?" kata Sachi

"_Bug, Log Out?"_ aku makin bingung dengan istilah-istilah baru ini.

"_Bug _artinya error pada game, hei Sachi apa kita benar-benar tidak bisa _Log Out?_" tanya Klein dengan nada agak panik.

"Iya, semenjak update Patch 6.66 tadi pagi, aku tidak bisa _Log Out_" kata Sachi

Klein membuat garis vertikal di udara, mengeluarkan sebuah jendela tempat aku biasa membuka Inventory. Aku bisa melihat ekspresinya yang terlihat sangat panik. Keita dan Tetsuo juga terlihat panik ketika melihat jendela mereka.

"Kau benar, tombol _Log Out _nya hilang!" teriak Klein panik

Aku masih belum bisa memahami situasi yang ada, _Log Out _itu apa?

"Umm maaf mengganggu kepanikan kalian semua, ada yang mau menjelaskan _Log Out _itu apa?" kataku dengan nada bingung.

Semua player yang ada di sekitarku menoleh dan menatapku dengan tatapan tidak percaya, seakan-akan ingin mengucapkan "Sumpah! Nggak gaul banget!" Tiba-tiba Sachi berbicara

"_Log Out _itu artinya keluar dari game" katanya singkat.

Aku terdiam, silogisme Logika mulai bermain di kepalaku. Tombol _Log Out _hilang, kita semua tidak bisa _Log Out, _Dan _Log Out _artinya keluar dari game, berarti . . .

"AAHHH BERARTI KITA TIDAK BISA KELUAR GAME DAN KEKURUNG DISINI!" teriakku sepanik-paniknya, kehilangan image pendiamku

"Haaahh, baru nyadar dia" ucap semua orang di sekitarku bersamaan, sinkronisasi sempurna.

Tiba-tiba muncul cahaya kebiruan menyelimuti tubuhku, mirip saat aku dipindah ke kota dari tempat Tutorial pertama kali bermain. Cahaya itu lalu membuat segalanya putih dan saat kilau cahaya itu mulai menghilng, aku mendapati diriku kembali berada di dalam kota awal. Kulihat di sekitarku, beberapa pemain juga mulai muncul. Tempat di tengah kota ini mungkin juga bisa disebut alun-alun memiliki luas yang cukup besar, mungkin ribuan orang muat didalamnya. Alun-alun kota mulai sesak dengan pemain yang terus bermunculan dimana-mana, aku terkadang-kadang harus bergerak menghindari cahaya-cahaya biru lain yang terus disana-sini. Ini sebenarnya ada apa?

_Teng, Teng, Teng_

Bel besar kembali berbunyi, aku kali ini bisa melihatnya, karena bel tersebut tepat berada pada puncak menara ditangah-tengah alun-alun raksasa ini. Beberapa pemain juga kulihat menatap menara dengan seksama, menoleh ke arah sumber suara yang terus mengayun-ayun mengeluarkan bunyi bel yang khas. Melihat ekspresi mereka yang terlihat sangat serius itu benar-benar membuatku ingin tertawa, kok rasanya suasananya jadi tegang begini ya?

Cahaya biru mulai berhenti bermunculan, mungkin atau sepertinya seluruh pemain yang sedang bermain hari ini dikumpulkan seluruhnya di alun-alun raksasa ini. Aku berusaha mencari Klein dan yang lainnya namun tidak bisa karena penuhnya aula ini. Untung di game ini kau tidak bisa merasakan gerah dan sesak, bila ini di dunia nyata mungkin aku sudah membawa tabung oksigen untuk bernapas karena sesaknya alun-alun ini. Aku mencoba bergerak ke sisi terluar alun-alun untuk mencari tempat yang lebih bebas, lagian aku juga dekat dengan pinggiran alun-alun. Namun saat akan menuju gang ke arah kota, aku menabrak dinding tak terlihat. Sepertinya seseorang ingin kita dikumpulkan seperti ini.

_DOONG!_

Muncul suara bel yang sangat keras, aku terperanjat kaget. Beberapa pemain terlihat latah sangking kagetnya, ada yang bahkan sampai terjatuh, menabarak pemain lain sampai membentuk efek domino. Dalam kepanikan itu tiba-tiba langit mulai berubah hitam, angin kencang mulai bertiup, seakan-akan game ini akan kiamat. Kulihat awan-awan hitam dilangit mulai membentuk spiral, dengan cahaya terang ditengahnya. Awan-awan itu terus berputar perlahan mengelilingi cahaya putih ditengahnya, ini benar-benar mirip efek di film-film Hollywood. Aku kembali melihat sekitar dan mendapati seluruh mata pemain terpusat pada cahaya terang ditengah spiral itu. Kuiikuti pemain lain dan akhirnya aku mengerti apa yang sedang mereka lihat. Ditengah-tengah cahaya putih itu terlihat sosok berjubah putih, melayang bebas tanpa sayap di udara, ukurannya sangat besar sehingga bayangannya cukup untuk menutup kami semua yang ada di alun-alun.

"Selamat Datang para Pemain . . . ini _Game Master_" ucap sang sosok misterius

Suara itu cukup keras sehingga dapat terdengar di seluruh alun-alun ini. Aku terus menatap sosok berjubah putih diatasku ini dengan tatapan tajam. Berusaha memperhatikan kata-katanya. _Game Master? _Apaan tuh?

"Mungkin beberapa dari kalian sudah menyadari bahwa tombol untuk keluar dari game telah tiada . . ." kembali kata-katanya terjeda, memberikan efek dramatis yang agak membuatku kesal.

Kulihat sekitarku dan mendapati pemain lain membuka jendela virtual mereka, mengecek kebenaran dari kata-kata sang sosok putih.

"Namun, itu bukanlah _Bug _dari game, itu adalah fitur khusus yang didapatkan dari patch baru 6.66 . . ." kembali di jeda, untuk kesan dramatis

"Fitur khusus dari game _Another World _yang membuat seluruh pemainnya tak bisa keluar dari game ini, tidak dari Dunia Ini sebelum bisa menyelesaikan seluruh skenario yang ada dalam dunia ini . . ." lanjut sang _Game Master _tadi melanjutkan kata-katanya

'Tak bisa keluar dari game ini' katanya? Tunggu pasti ada yang salah, bagaimana aku bisa sekolah besok, bagaimana makan, bagaimana tidur, bagaimana buang hajat, Aaahhh kau pasti bercanda!

"Seperti yang tertera dalam patch 6.66, Dunia _Another World _akan diperluas. Benua yang saat ini kalian tinggali hanyalah seperlima dari seluruh dunia yang ada, bila kalian ingin menyelesaikannya, kalian harus menemukan sebuah gerbang yang kuletakkan di benua terakhir . . ."

"Benua terakhir . . ." gumamku

"Namun, ada beberapa fitur dari game yang juga berubah tapi tidak tertera di dalam patch 6.66, yaitu . . ." kembali dijeda dan kali ini benar-benar membuatku kesal

"Adalah . . ." sang sosok kembali menjeda kata-katanya, cukup brengsek! Katakan saja

"Keadaan saat kalian mati" lanjut sang sosok

Aku melihat ke sekitar, beberapa pemain menoleh kanan kiri kebingungan dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan sosok tidak jelas yang sedang melayang bebas di angkasa ini.

"Seperti yang kalian tahu, saat kalian mati, level dan beberapa barang kalian akan terjatuh, namun sekarang itu tidak berlaku lagi karena . . ." Kembali di jeda dan kali ini aku benar-benar ingin melempar pedangku ke arah sosok mengesalkan ini.

" . . .Bila kalian mati disini maka kalian juga akan mati di dunia nyata" lanjut sang sosok tanpa rasa bersalah

Hening, suasana di alun-alun menjadi hening senyap, hanya suara angin berdesir yang terdengar. Aku sendiri hanya hening kebingungan, benar-benar mati secara nyata? Aku pasti hanya salah dengar, atau mungkin dia hanya bercanda.

"Bila kalian memang tidak percaya, akan kutunjukkan buktinya . . ." lanjut sang sosok

Dia mengangkat tangannya, tiba-tiba seluruh jendela kami terbuka otomatis dan aku dapat melihat dari sana beberapa berita. Saat kufokuskan, berita tersebut bertuliskan "Meninggal akibat bermain _Another World"_ . Bukan hanya satu berita, namun muncul banyak jendela lain yang memberikan berita dengan topik sama. Dari beberapa berita, aku dapat juga melihat berita "Para Pemain yang sedang bermain kini sedang di evakuasi ke rumah sakit terdekat".

"Sekarang terserah kalian, percaya atau tidak, temukan misteri dibalik lima benua ini, dan kalian akan menemukan kebenaran yang sangat menyakitkan. Sekarang kalian akan dikembalikan ke tempat asal kalian sebelum ke alun-alun jadi . . . Bertahan Hiduplah" ucap sosok itu dengan nada pelan.

Sosok putih itu lalu kembali naik keatas, masuk kedalam pusaran awan hitam dan menghilang, sementara awan-awan mulai berputar dengan arah terbalik dari sebelumnya, berusaha menjadi normal kembali. Setelah beberapa saat, semuanya kembali seperti semula, lalu cahaya biru membungkusku, memindahkanku kembali ke tempat semula.

Cahaya biru menghilang, mataku dapat kembali melihat dengan jelas, terlihat di depanku Klein, Tetsuo dan Keita. Disampingku terlihat Sachi yang jongkok terduduk, wajahnya memperlihatkan ekspresi ketakutan.

"Kita semua akan mati . . ."ucapnya pelan.

Aku sendiri sebenarnya masih terlalu bingung untuk kaget, semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, satu-satunya hal dipikiranku hanyalah sosok pemain bertubuh besar yang telah kukalahkan, tidak! Dia tidak kukalahkan tapi . . .

"Kita telah membunuh seseorang . . ." ucap Keita, seolah dia berpikiran sama.

Angin berembus, menggoyangkan rumput-rumput di sekitarku hingga bersuara bergeremisik, seolah mengejekku, seorang pembunuh . . .

TO BE CONTINUED

Author Note :

Yaa chapter 2 selesaaiiiii, mungkin banyak yang mengira bahwa author tidak akan melanjutkan fanfic ini (hahahaha), yah tentu saja author akan melanjutkannya(walaupun dengan sedikit keterlambatan yang tidak masuk akal), minggu depan akan dijelaskan lebih detail mengenai game _Another World, _Mulai dari Class dan lain-lain, jadi Jangan lupa tetap _Subscribe, Comment _dan Like-nya yaa (EMANG INI YouTube!)

I

I

I

V

(Semuanya tak berarti tanpa review anda)


End file.
